Vegeta's Comfort
by DiamondFlare
Summary: Bulma's parent's had just died in a plane crash. Bulma is very sadened by this. Will Vegeta try and make her feel better? or will he ignore her sadness?


Vegeta's Comfort

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Dbz or the characters, move on.

A/n- Hey there! Tis me again! Here's a short story of Bulma and Vegeta getting together. Enjoy!

Chapter One.

Night took over the east side of the Earth for a while. The moon light shone onto the water making sparkles appear right before Bulma's eyes. The lone woman sat under an oak tree hugging her knees and quietly away from everyone.

Sadness overwhelmed her body. Tears gently trailed down he soft face as she glanced around the beautiful night. For she was at a funeral, her parents had just died in a plane crash as they were headed back home to her.

Bulma heard some twigs break and looked behind her. A man dressed in a black suit sat down next to her. His innocent and sad face glanced at her with a hint of guilt.

As his hair spiked in all directions, it shinned in a dark blueish black color as the moon hit his strong head. The sadened Bulma glanced at him with a few more tears.

"Hey Goku..." She whispered softly. Without saying a word, the caring saiyan leaned over to her side and hugged her tight holding her in his embrace. As the woman hugged back she started to whimper.

"Shh, Bulma...everythings going to be ok." Goku told her sweetly. But as the young scientist pulled away she shook her head slowly.

"No it won't be ok...they're gone..." A breeze gently passed by them causing Bulma's light blue hair to follow it. Chills overcame her body and she stood up. The woman wipped her eyes away from tears and looked at Goku as he stood up as well.

She hugged him tight and smiled faintly. "I'm going home now goku...Thank you for your support of me..." The saiyan hugged back smiling.

"That's ok, and you're welcome. Bulma, you're like a mother to me. I'm always concerned for you." With that, bulma smiled and got into her car then headed to her home.

Once Bulma walked in the door she saw pictures hanging on the wall of her and her parents when she was just a little girl. Her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears again as she walked away.

Once she turned the corner in the hallway, she bumped into Vegeta. The woman apologized and went on walking. The prince looked at her puzzled and growled.

"Woman! The Gravity room is broken again! Fix it now!" He demanded. But Bulma wasn't worried about him. She ignored him and walked to her room. This angered the prince a bit and he followed her.

Once Vegeta reached her bedroom door, she slammed it open and demanded, "woman! you get you're a-" the saiyan stopped with his command as he saw the blue haired woman laying on her bed sobbing.

He walked into her room and looked at her with his arms crossed over his strong chest. The prince of saiyans cocked an eyebrow at her. "What in Namek's name is wrong with you baka!"

Bulma slowly sat up and looked at him with tears running down her face. She growled at him and looked at him. Vegeta looked back at her with the same frown on his face.

"Vegeta, what do you care? You can care a less about me or my family! And you know why you can't! It's because you don't have a heart to show concern! You're nothing but a rude, immature little monkey or what ever you are."

The angered woman stood up and walked out of her room. Right as she reached her bedroom door way she looked back. "I'm leaving to where I don't know. But somewhere far enough to get you out of my sight!"

The woman stormed away with tears blistering down her sweet face. The prince just stood there. Never has he be so insulted by her or anyone! Vegeta just looked at the ground with guilt. But his pride wouldn't allow it to show.

As Bulma slammed the front door she walked away down a street and soon enough into a quiet forest. The angered and sadened woman felt a bit more comfortable as she sat down on a huge rock.

The forest she was in, opened up into a small field surrounded by trees and darkness. but where she was at was full of light from the moon. The bright moon shinned down onto her and the soft blades of grass that every now and then swayed in the wind.

Bulma sighed heavily as she sat there. She thought for a long time about her parents and then at times about Vegeta. That thought of him only sent anger through her mind, she leaned her head against a tree behind her and closed her eyes.

-Capsule corp.-

Vegeta stood in the same spot he has been standing in ever since he got insulted by Bulma. The prince lifted up his head as soon as he sensed something heading for him.

A blurr appeared on the other side of Bulma's room. Goku stood there with a frown on his soft and strong face. The saiyan walked over to the prince and stopped in front of him.

"Vegeta, how can you do this to her? You've been nothing but mean to this poor woman! She deserves a break from being bossed around by you. It surprises me how she offered her home to you and you treat her like trash." Goku looked at Vegeta with dissapointment.

The prince growled. "Now I'm being insulted by a stupid saiyan. Leave me alone kakorott." Vegeta turned away and began to walk.

"Bulma was right, you have no heart for anyone." Vegeta stopped and turned back to Goku. The saiyan crosse his arms over his chest and growled.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it! I have no idea whats wrong with that baka!" The prince shouted. Goku just shook his head and looked at him again.

"Well Vegeta, why don't you go and find her. ask her and comfort her. I'm sure she'll appreciate that. And be nice to her about it" With that last sentence goku placed two finger onto his forehead and dissapeared.

Vegeta stood there stumped. He looked at the ground for a moment and walked out of Bulma's room, out of the house and down a street.

The prince focused a bit to find her ki. As it led into a forest he stopped there and raised an eyebrow. "That baka went in here?" He shook his head and went in.

Once he got to a small open field he saw her leaning her head up against a tree with her eyes closed. The saiyan quietly walked over to her and sat down next to her. He looked at the sadened woman and gently nudged her with his arm.

Bulma opened her light blue sparkling eyes and looked over to find Vegeta sitting there. She sighed and looked away to the dark red roses that were growing next to her.

"What do you want now Vegeta...I'm not in the mood for you at the moment." She turned her back to him and let another tear roll down her face.

The saiyan looked at the ground in front of him and muffled, "What's wrong with you..." Bulma blinked and turned back to face him. Her face mixed with confusion and sadness.

"I didn't think you cared...Well, let's just say that my parents are gone...they died in a plane crash when they were heading back home." The blue eyed woman lifted up one of her arms and wipped away the tears.

Vegeta's eyes widened a bit and he turned his head to look at her. Instead of a frown on this proud saiyans' face, it was a soft expression that showed that he cared for her. Bulma looked at him then looked away.

"I'm sorry for bossing you...and for making you feel worse tonight." Vegeta sighed. The confused woman looked at him and hugged him. The Prince cocked an eyebrow and looked down at the top of her blue head. He slowly put his arms around her to hug her back.

Bulma quietly sobbed onto his chest, then looked up at him with a faint smile. "Thank you Vegeta...For comforting me. I feel a lot better to know that you care for me, and..."

The saiyan looked at her with a puzzled face. "And?" He said confused. Bulma let go of him and looked towards the ground with the smile on her sweet face getting a bit bigger.

"Well vegeta...to let you know the truth now, I've always sort of admired you in a way." Vegeta drew back in a bit of shock. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

The shy woman's faced slightly turned of a pinkish tanned color from her embarassment. But however, she wasn't the only one who felt this way. Vegeta admired her as well.

He admired her for her attitude as well as her hard work and the beauty of her body. Vegeta looked at the ground and stood up. His back was turned to bulma and she thought he was going to call her something rude.

But she was wrong. "Bulma...," Vegeta answered quietly. "I have admired you to for some time..." The the saiyan walked away knowing she would think he was some weird man who used to boss her around and yell at her.

But he was wrong as well, Bulma got up and walked over right infront of him. She smiled up at his strong softened face. the happy woman hugged him tight and brushed her lips across his softly.

The saiyan looked at her and smiled softly to her. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. As Bulma cuddled up to him she smiled. Vegeta embraced her in his arms closely.

"I love you Vegeta." Bulma closed her eyes while hugging him. Vegeta smiled at her. A breeze came over them and both of their hair swayed in the wind.

"I love you too." The saiyan said smiling. The two stood there in the forest for a while embracing each other. But in the trees behind them sat a strong man smiling faintly towards the couple. It was Goku and he slowly and quietly took off in the sky happy for the couple. (Nice job Vegeta.) was Goku's thought as he headed home.

A/n- There's my story! I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it wasn't any good...I just made up things as I went. But please R&R! Thank you! Smiles her cute chibi smile 


End file.
